


Decisions not made

by Qem



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: April Showers 2012, April Showers Challenge, Choices, Community: eastasianfandomgiftbag, Decisions, Drabble, F/M, Love Triangle, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the only choice you can make, is to not make one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions not made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enemytosleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/gifts).



She was unique, but her soul was Kikyo,  
His heart could not love one, his heart loved two,  
Both were alike with their arrow and bow,  
But to love both would be rather taboo.

* * *

So he waited and procrastinated and despite himself trying to hold steady, found himself trying to hold water instead. Despite himself, he found himself falling, the cold edges of his heart being eased.

She didn't understand the history behind him, she couldn't understand what choosing her would mean. Anger and pain roared around both sides.

And yet eventually he found himself letting go of the past, looking to the future. Unable to imagine a world without her. No longer dreaming of a betrayal he wished did not happen, no longer wishing that one day the well would take him another 50 years back, he took a leap of faith, for that girl who fell through time.

There could be no choice about it, in the end after all.


End file.
